Toadette Farts
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: ...and burps. And flies. And sneezes. And cries. And wheezes. And gets the hiccups. And gets tickled. And barfs. And has her stomach growl. And wets herself. And sings. And dances. And inflates herself, just like a balloon, this crazy chick just digs this tune! ...plus all sorts of problematic things she has... I couldn't think of anything better.
1. Chapter 1

"Wait a minute, isn't there already a story with Toadette farting?" Mario remarked while readjusting his famous red cap.

"Well true, yeah..." Toadette remarked as she let out a loud brassy fart, blushing as she held her hands together.

"Well what's the difference with this, then?" King Bowser Koopa remarked as as he appeared in his Koopa Klown Kar.

Toadette sighed as she shrugged, lowering her eyes. "...it's kind of used for a different purpose."

"Really? Prove it?" Waluigi remarked as he was trying to make a new batch of tacos.

Toadette rolled her eyes as she grumbled. "Just read for yourself..."

* * *

It was a boring, bland day in the Mushroom Kingdom when all the Toads in the kingdom gasped as they witnessed Toadette farting, who was eating a yellow capped mushroom.

"What?" Toadette remarked as she swallowed up the entire mushroom, burping so loudly she fell on her back. Toadette got back up, feeling a rumble in her stomach as she placed both of her hands on her grumbling belly. "Ooh, my poor tummy feels a really big rumble...!" Toadette farted and burped at the same time, causing a rip in the space time continium.

"Great Scott!" Doc Brown exclaimed as he witnessed this in his flying DeLorean. "She just broke the fabrics of time!"

"That... is going to be a problem." Dry Bowser remarked as he was doing some painting on an old building.

Toadette began hiccuping as she then twirled around in the air, flying up and down and all around at the speed of sound as she bumped into the tallest skyscraper in the Mushroom Kingdom, crying as she let out tears of pain, with her tears flooding the entire city.

"And there she goes again." Bowser Junior sighed as he used Petey Piranha as a parasol.

Toadette then began to wheeze as she suddenly began inflating, which prompted her to sing as she was digging the tune she was singing too, moving her inflated body to the side as she then began laughing her head off, the wind tickling her as this in turn caused her to pee herself, which prompted her to barf as she returned to her normal size, only to sneeze uncontrollably as she went up and down and all around.

"Well, this was an interesting way... to tie up a story." Toadsworth remarked as he adjusted his glasses.


	2. Chapter 2

Toadette's stomach growled as she gulped, placing her hands on her rumbling stomach as she suddenly was inflated.

Did I mention that she was with some others in the toy kingdom making up the refurbished Ribbon Road?

"What's happening to me?" Toadette remarked as she began hiccuping, which caused her to bounce all over the place.

"No idea." Dry Bowser remarked as he was placing new colorful ribbons around the pencil towers.

Toadette stopped hiccuping as she bumped into a giant red block, several much smaller blocks falling on her as she wheezed in pain, returning to her normal size as she then sneezed loudly, shaking her head as she felt another rumble in her stomach, burping loudly, which in turn caused all the blocks on the toy table to fall down. Toadette then barfed as she rubbed her mouth, groaning.

"Oh... this looks bad..." Toadsworth remarked to Toad, who nodded his head in agreement as they watched all the various events happen to Toadette.

Toadette then began giggling as she rolled on the ground, feeling like she was being tickled by small invisible hands as she then peed herself, causing her to cry as her tears made the ribbon road wet, which made several of the Mii racers spin around and crash off the table. Toadette then snapped out of it, getting up to sing and dance as a way to make her forget that she wet herself.

"Well she got over that quickly." Dry Bowser stated after piecing himself back together from the blocks that all fell on him.

Toadette then stopped dancing as she twirled her pink pigtails, and began to fly. Everyone looked up to see her high in the toy room, with the pink mushroom girl picking out a Mega Mushroom she had stuffed in her pink mushroom cap and eating it, becoming huge as she then performed a ground pound on the toy table, causing everything in the Ribbon Road race course, including the race track itself, to collapse.

"I've been wanting to try this for a long time!" The giant Toadette stated with a devious smirk as she pulled her own finger.

And lo, it was Toadette's fart of giant proportions that destroyed the entire table, and cause the room to look like a war zone. When Pikachu, the owner of The Room, entered, he was so shocked at how bad it smelled from the blast of gas Toadette emitted that he immediately closed the door, and ran away for safety, for his own health.

 _Damn, Toadette, you nasty._


	3. Chapter 3

Toadette's stomach growled loudly as she blushed, placing both of her hands on her stomach, walking around the Music Park. "Oh my, goodness me, I think it's starting up again..." She admitted with a blush.

"What's starting up again?" Asked a red robed Shy Guy as he approached Toadette.

Toadette burped and farted at the same time, the brassy gassy explosion causing her to suddenly inflate herself, just like a balloon. The Shy Guy was in so much awe, he exploded, causing only his white mask to remain as it fell to the ground.

"What is going on?" The regular green shelled Lakitu recording events remarked as he spotted the inflated Toadette. "Oh... oh dear..."

Toadette then wheezed as this caused her to go higher, before letting out a huge sneeze that not only blew the air all out of her body, but made her fly up and down and all around the Music Park. Toadette then bumped into the giant musical notes, falling on her back as she began crying, only to laugh as she felt like the music was tickling her, which caused her to wet herself as she opened her eyes, the tickling feeling leaving her.

"Oh no... not again..." Toadette groaned as she then gulped, barfing out a lot of gross content onto the grass as she panted, trying to get a control of herself as she began bouncing like crazy due to getting a case of the hiccups, with the various Mii racers going by just glancing at each other and shrugging as Toadette tried to hum to the theme of the race course in an attempt at calming down her hiccups, dancing around to keep herself normal.

"And I thought Peach and Daisy were gassy," A Whomp remarked to a blue squared Thwomp, who slammed down on the ground in agreement.


	4. Chapter 4

"...you know, I don't know this is suppose to make me feel better..." Toadette stated above her rumbling stomach as she was at the Cloudtop Cruise, letting out a loud, deep pitched fart as she sighed of relief, being on the green beanstalk leading to the finish line. "Christ, that one was really rolling around at the speed of sound in there."

"That is gross," A Lakitu commented as he picked up a fallen yellow Shy Guy driving a yellow Mercedes.

"Trust me, she gets way more gross than that." Dry Bowser pointed out as he sped by on his Bone Rattler bike.

"HEY! I'm not THAT gross!" Toadette snapped as she then let out a bassy burp, proceeding to wet herself as she gawked in disbelief. "Oh man! Thank god I'm wearing a diaper!"

"A diaper, you say?" Exclaimed Princess Daisy as she jumped off her Mach Bike and dashed over to Toadette, wearing her orange lined biker outfit as she then began spanking Toadette.

"Oww! Hey! Watch it!" Toadette yelped in pain as she farted tuba toots while being spanked, causing her to start crying as she felt the pain. "This... is... ridiculous!"

The wind blew ferociously as it blew Toadette into the air, causing her to get hiccups as she then began wheezing, only to laugh uncontrollably as she was being tickled by the gusts, proceeding to get inflated as she then popped.

"Oy vey..." Toadette mumbled as she resurfaced on the beanstalk, having returned to her normal self as she still felt the mess in her diaper. "I'm gonna need a heavy duty change for this..."

"You know IN THE BATHROOM!" Toadsworth exclaimed as he just popped out of nowhere, scaring Toadette, who fell off the beanstalk and went falling several stories through the sky.


End file.
